Blood Tainted Fangs
by crystalangelofbabylon
Summary: when Naruto finds a wounded vampire he is determind to do anything to save him. But what if it costs him his life and if he does survive, how much will his life change?
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to write a vampire fic! Hope you guys like it

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters...unless I kidnap them...not a

bad idea muhahahaha

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter one

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto slowly made his way down the nearly empty strrets. The only

people around were the druggies and the "Dangerous and unwanted" people.

The kinds of people that you shouldn't hang with.

"I fit right in." Naruto whispered softly. He was close to his apartment

when he spotted a puddle of blood trailing into a dark and narrow alley.

With slight hesitation, Naruto stepped into the alley.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Naruto called out loudly, his voice echoing

slightly. His answer was a shuffling noise and a small groan of pain.

Naruto clenched his hands and bravely made his way to where the groan

came from. Naruto kept his eyes on the barely visible blood that was the

only thing keeping him from turning around and running away.

"Go away!" snarled a weak but proud voice. Naruto looked up to see the

most beautifulest boy he had ever seen in his life leaning against a

wall. The boy had midnight black hair, pale white skin, bright red eyes

with black coma's in them and white fangs.

'W-wa-wait...fangs?' Naruto looked closeer. Yep resting ontop of the

boys bottom lip were two sharp fangs.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Flashback

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Daddy?" Naruto called as he tugged on Arashi's pants. Arashi turned

around and picked his 7 year old son up in his arms. What are vampires?

People say they are made up monsters." Arashi sighed and sat down on his

faverite chair with Naruto on his lap.

"Naruto, vampires are beautiful creatures, you will know when you see

them since you can never mistaken them as a human." Arashi sighed and

gave Naruto a serious look. "Never forget Naruto, Vampires are real."

"Okay, Daddy I promise."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

End Flashback

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Okay Dad, I promise." Naruto murmered as he took as he took another

step toward the boy.

"Are you as deaf as you are stupid? I said go away!" The boy was about

to say more but started coughing painfully. That's when Naruto saw the

wound near the boys heart.

"Crap!" Naruto shouted as he ran to the boy who tried to push him off.

After struggling for a bit, Naruto lost his temper. He slammed a hands

against the wall on each side of the boys head and glared right into the

red eyes.

"Look you bastard, I am fully aware that you are a vampire but vampire

or not, you will die if I don't help you! Will you die because of

foolish pride? Or allow a human to help you? Which will it be?" Naruto

snarled angerily. The boy glared back at him before sighing and looking

away, allowing Naruto to look at his wound.

"I'm going to die anyway. There is only one way to save me and no human

will do it." Naruto was surprised at the venom but also detected the

challenge.

"Try me."

"I have to drink a willing humans blood." The vampire said with a smirk.

Surprise showed in his eyes for a second when Naruto took off his orange

jacket, revealing a slim, black tanktop. "What are you doing?"

"We should patch the wound up first so you don't bleed it out." Naruto

said thoughtfully as he lifted the boys arm around his neck and placed a

hand on the vampires waist. "Do you have a name?"

"..."

"I can just called you duck-butt."

"My name is Sasuke." The boy gritted out as they made there way out of

the alley.

"Okay Sasuke, you okay in the sunlight?"

"Yes! It's not like those idiotic movies where they vampires shown are

damn weak!" Sasuke spat out, clearly offended.

"Okay okay don't get prissy. I was just wondering since lies tend to mix

in with the truth." Naruto said softly. They stepped out of the alley

and made their way down the street. 'Thank god that my apartment isn't

too far.' Naruto thought as the said building came into sight. Digging

out his keys, Naruto opened the door and guided Sasuke inside and onto

the couch.

"Okay stay here." Naruto ordered as he scurried to the bathroom for the

first aid kit. Sasuke watched him leave and then used the opportunity to

look at his surroundings. There was the living room where he sat which

had the rundown couch in which he was sitting on and a small table. To

his left was a door that he assumed was Naruto's room, to his right was

a small kitchen and behind him was the bathroom where Naruto was in.

'I've seen worse, I guess.' Sasuke thought as Naruto hurried back with a

wet cloth in one hand and bandages in the other. Naruto grabbed the

bottom of the tanktop and when he felt no resistance, he pulled it off.

"Shit!" Naruto swore as he got a better look at the wound. It was as if

someone took something sharp and clawed at the skin. He knew better than

to ask what happened because he knew Sasuke wouldn't tell him. Sasuke

winced and lay his bed on the back of the couch as Naruto gently cleaned

the dried blood away. After deeming it clean enough, Naruto wrapped it

up carefully, trying to be careful not to wrap it to tightly. Sasuke

stayed quiet through it all and Naruto began wondering if he ws

sleeping. The fact that his breathing was slowing down did not escape

Naruto. The blonde sat down beside Sasuke and blue eyes met red.

"Why did you do all that when you know I am dying and it won't help?"

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed.

"You need blood, I got blood. You need someone willing, I am willing."

Naruto said confidently not breaking eye contact. He let out a strangled

yelp when he was suddenly pushed into the couch so he was lying on his

back with Sasuke straddling his hips. Naruto shivered when Sasuke brang

his face closer so their faces were meer inches apart.

"This is no game. If I drink your blood there is only 20 chance that

you will live. Once I start i will not be able to stop." Even though his

voice sounded controlled, his eyes showed pure bloodlust.

"That is 19 more than I need." Naruto whispered.

"Why are you willing to sacrifice your life for me, a person you just

met? A vampire no less?"

"Because my Mom was supposedly one too. My Dad, a vampire exorcist,

ironically enough, fell in love with her, knowing what she was. It

didn't take long for me to be born. A few weeks later, the entire block

was killed, eeach person having a bitemark on their necks and my Mom was

said to be seen. For months she had disappeared, Until one day, my Dad

came home and found her holding me in her arms. She looked at my Dad and

said, "Please, don't wish to live anymore. I couldn't control myself and

I wish for my soul to be exorcised into my son so my spirit may protect

him but not harm anyone." My Dad agreed and so that night, my Mom died.

News spreaded quickly and soon my father and even me were a hero in many

eyes for many years. That is, until my Dad died in the carcrash we were

in. His last dying words to me were, "Naruto, vampires really are great

creatures and should be treated as equals. They aren't blood thirsty

monsters as everyone says. Your mother was a vampire and was innocent.

Remember that and protect vampires the best you can do." And I promised

him I would." Naruto took a deep breath and looked defiantly at Sasuke.

"And besides, I am not someone who would let someone die without doig

everything I can do." Something glinted in Sasuke's eyes but it quickly

disappeared. Sasuke lowered his head until his mouth rested on Naruto's

neck.

"There is no going back."

"I know." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.'If I die then I can be with

my Mom and Dad. If I live then I can live life knowing I helped someone

that was like my Mom, since I couldn't help her from so long ago.'

Sasuke nodded and slowly opened his mouth, his fangs growing longer.

'Why do I feel scared for this human? He won't survive! None of them

do...' Sasuke thought as he finally bit into the skin in front of him.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he let out a scream of pain. He kept

screaming until his throat was raw, and even then he continued to

scream. He felt the teeth dig into his neck more and more, he felt the

mouth suck his neck, he felt the tongue lapping up the blood. It hurt

soo much. It wasn't long until his body started telling him he was using

to much blood and it began to shut down.

A small part of Sasuke truely wanted to stop but the bigger part of him

was too hungry, to greedy. It was a long time before Sasuke felt the

bloodlust go away and he drew back, wiping his mouth clean. Sasuke

looked at the unconsious boy and saw the absence of the rising chest.

Sasuke sighed and was about to leave when a small part of him told him

to stay. The only reason Sasuke listened was because he was still weak.

Sasuke lay down ontop of the blonde and closed his eyes.

"I honestly thought you might just survive." Sasuke murmered softly.

Bump bump

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he pushed his head against the unmoving

body.

Bump bump

Sasuke wasn't hearing things, Naruto was still alive! Not wasting any

time, Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and ran into the boys room,

not once asking himself how Naruto was alive even though he wasn't

breathing. Sasuke placed Naruto on the bed and quickly wrapped him in

blankets, knowing it wasn't good to keep the body cold. After making

sure there were no more blankets in the apartment, Sasuke sat on the

side of the bed and stroked Naruto's cheek.

"Maybe you are the ONE." Sasuke whispered.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Well I think I did a pretty good job and I really hope you do to. If you

want to see Sasuke's outfit go to google.ca- images- type in Tachi and

Sasuke and it's the first pic there. Only imagine it in back. Okay

anyway until next time!!!


	2. Goodbye for now

Hello I've got bad news. I can't write anymore. I'm sorry to those I'm disappointing but I just can't do it anymore. So many things have happened to me I just can't write no matter how hard I try. My life is literally being torn apart and I just can't go on for much longer. Again I'm sorry I really am and maybe in the future I'll be able to start writing again but as of now I just can't. To those who need to contact me go to Gaiaonline and my username is the same as the one this site. I normally go on this site because it's the only way I can contact some of my friends. So goodbye and thank you for those who have supported me and I really do hope to finish my stories someday.

Crystalangelofbabylon


End file.
